<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushes by RicaRica6661</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551174">Crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661'>RicaRica6661</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, M/M, Think this takes place after TCOB?, after the jemma breakup, jacob centric, sometimes you just gotta write two fics that includes your favorite rarepair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob has a crush on a certain prophetic dreamer and doesn’t know how to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Portman/Horace Somnusson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I headcannon Horace as a fourteen/fifteen year old and Jacob is sixteenish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob loved Horace, he had loved him ever since they met in the loop. At first, his feelings had been perfectly innocent, more than anything, Horace was the baby brother he never had, but lately his feeling began to morph into something else, something Jacob wasn’t sure he was okay with.</p><p>It started with a terrified Horace stumbling into his room at around two in the morning. Jacob knew that sometimes Horace would go to a peculiar for cuddles after a nightmare, this was the first time he had sought him out.</p><p>He looked so vulnerable, looking up at with big guilty eyes, his trembling body pressed up against the older boy. It made Jacob feel special, Horace came to him for help, with something embarrassing no less. He pulled him closer, he was determined to make this night feel as safe as possible for his friend.</p><p>“M’sorry Jacob” he murmured “thank you”</p><p>He kissed him on his head “I don’t mind bud.” </p><p>Horace sighed contently and nuzzled into his neck, and Jacob felt an familiar warmth bloom in his stomach.</p><p>-</p><p>For a while he pretended like the feeling wasn’t there. He didn’t get butterflies when Horace fell asleep on him, he wasn’t jealous when Horace went to someone else for a nightmare. He felt totally normal towards him, he was his little brother, nothing more.</p><p>He stopped trying to convince himself when Horace ended up in his bed again. He couldn’t shake warm feeling in his stomach whenever the boy cuddled with him, or spoke to him. Or did anything really.</p><p><em>It’s not that weird...</em> he reasoned <em>what’s the problem with catching feelings for a good friend. He’s not even that much younger than me. Two years. It’s not like we were raised together or anything, I just misjudged my feelings </em>He slept well with that in mind.</p><p>-</p><p>Although he didn’t feel too gross about his feeling toward Horace, he also didn’t really know what to do about them. It had never been addressed directly, but it seemed like common knowledge in the peculiar household that Horace wasn’t interested in girls, which was good news for him, but even though Jacob didn’t think that Horace was too young for him, he had no idea if the other boy agreed, even worse, he couldn’t bring that up with him without looking like the biggest creep in the world.</p><p><em>Oh hey Horace, when’s a guy too old for you? oh no reason, just been wondering-</em> No that wouldn’t work at all.</p><p>He sighed and flopped down on his bed. Maybe he wouldn’t say anything at all. He would just spend the rest of his time with Horace enjoying time spent with him a little too much, and he’d never know. Neither options felt great, one was bound to fail, and the other one made his feel terrible.</p><p>For the time being, he was stuck in a horrible limbo of having a slightly questionable crush and no clue how the other person felt.</p><p>Even if Horace was not too young for him, would he have too much power over him? Not to toot his own horn or anything, but Jacob was the savior of peculiardom, and Horace seemed to idolize Abe as much as the rest of them (excluding Enoch.) If Emma used Jacob to fill the Abe shaped hole in her heart, was it possible Horace also saw him as kind of an Abe-lite? What would that mean for a possible relationship?</p><p>And of course, the <em>I’m not into incest I swear, I just made a bit of a mistake with my emotions, I know I got with my grandpas ex, but that also wasn’t really incest, promise I’m not that weird-</em> Conversation he was sure would come up. </p><p>This whole love business was shaping up to be Jacob’s worst nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob tries to help Horace adjust to the present, while also working though his own emotions for the younger peculiar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was taking Horace shopping today. The prophetic dreamer had been having some difficulty adjusting too modern life, and they decided that they should start with the place that was most important to him, his bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob glanced the boy in the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’re we holding up buddy”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace sighed. “Tired and bad”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, hopefully this trip will help a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got out of the car and opened the door for Horace. He had a list of the things he wanted to buy him, which he quickly consulted before turning into the bedroom supplies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so, I was thinking some more blankets might me nice” he said, looking over at Horace</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger boy nodded</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And some pillows- Oh! How about a weighted blanket? I think that might be good for you, supposed to help with anxiety”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although the boy was too exhausted to care about what Jacob was saying, he continued to talk to him, leading him around to collect the items on his list.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lavender’s nice, here, smell”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grunted and tucked himself closer to Jacob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his heart skip a beat, and couldn’t help but smile as he finished gathering the items with Horace holding onto him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you wanna pick out some new pjs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace lit up “Yes! I’d love to!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about twenty minutes of searching, he decided on a nightgown and a soft pajama shirt and pants set.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ended purchasing the clothes Horace had picked out, a little aromatherapy diffuser thing he would learn how to use later, three new blankets (a comforter and two smaller fuzzy ones) the weighted blanket, and too many pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to take him for some food after the store, but Horace could hardly keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got back to the house, Jacob practically carry him to his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need some help there Portman?” A voice asked</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah I’m good, Mill”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suit yourself”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob lugged him up the stairs and sat him down on the chair in his room</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to uh, to change into your new clothes?” He asked, holding out Horace’s two picks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and grabbed the nightgown, and ambled to the closet to change.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Horace changed, Jacob set up the diffuser and made the bed, and thought about him. He was a sweetie, even when he was dead tired and unable to function, he still looked completely adorable, he just wanted to kiss him silly and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed Horace standing next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Dude that looks great on you” he exclaimed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace smiled “You think so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you look adorable”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob’s heart was already racing in his chest, but when the clairvoyant blushed, he felt like it might beat right out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace was completely unaware of this as he climbed into his bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Jacob” he murmured</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night bud” he responded flicking off the light and closing the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob sat on his couch with a groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Damnit</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> he thought </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>why does this have to be so difficult!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back up where Horace was sleeping, he peeked through the crack in the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still there, still quiet, no nightmares yet. That was good. Jacob watched him for a few more minutes before giving in and sitting on Horace’s bed. He ran his fingers though the blond’s soft hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Was this crossing a boundary? </span>
  <span class="s1">He wondered anxiously. </span>
  <span class="s2">Was this okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace sighed contently, he moved closer to the older boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for coming back, Jacob” he whispered</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Oh thank bird </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">“Anytime buddy”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at him and then hid himself under the blankets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jacob”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could you- could you cuddle me? Not for very long I promise, just- just until-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!!” Jacob cleared his throat “I mean sure man, sounds good”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mentally kicked himself, but he doubted Horace thought anything of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was glad it was so dark in Horace’s room, the clairvoyant couldn’t see the blush that dusted his face. He had to tell him. He didn’t know when, or how, but he decided to start planning then and there. He was sure if he was Horace, we would like to know if the person that was in the same bed as him was into him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob comforts Horace after he’s woken up by a nightmare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite Horace’s assurances that they wouldn’t be cuddling for very long, Jacob stayed with him the whole night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing we was aware of when he woke up was Horace’s fingers digging into his arm. The younger boy was shuddering in his sleep, his breath coming in sharp gasps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey” he said, gently shaking him. “I’m here, you’re okay”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no please, sir, I-I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob frowned when the sentence dissolved into tearful, incoherent babbling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried again. “Horace you’re at home, you’re safe here, just-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-NO, no, no, I can’t, I can’t, please you’re hurting me” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Horace!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace eyes snapped open and he scrambled back with a wild look on his eyes, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just me bud, you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Horace nodded, but the tears streaming down his face told a different story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to stay with you?” Jacob asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could we go to your room?” He choked out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course we can” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace wrapped himself in one of his blankets and shuffled after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about a half an hour of laying in the darkness, Jacob was drifting off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t sleep” Horace said in a trembling voice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob thought he could feel his heart break in half at the younger boy’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, uh- what usually helps you sleep, like, warm milk or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace thought for a minute. “I guess warm milk sounds good. Maybe mac and cheese? But only if you don’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob chuckled and ruffled the younger boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>That was weird. Stop doing things that have big brother vibes to him Jacob. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">He glance over Horace, who was pouting and covering his head</span>
  <span class="s2">. <em>That’s adorable but also stop. that.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell anyone about midnight snack, got it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horace giggled and went for the door</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob bit back a smile, like everything else about him, Horace’s laugh was so sweet, he didn’t deserve the nightmares, what he deserved was a good sleep, every single night, and damn it, Jacob was going to try his best to get him even a little bit closer to that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jacob?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked and saw Horace peeking around the door frame</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on!” He whispered, grabbing the older boy by the hand and tugging him downstairs. This time Jacob couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horace enjoys some macaroni and tells Jacob about the nightmare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horace sat at the dining table, quietly sipping the water Jacob had given him</p><p>Jacob placed his bowl of macaroni in front of him, and sat across from him.</p><p>Horace inspected the bowl of pasta in front of him, pushing it around with his fork, before ultimately deciding it was acceptable bowl of boxed mac n cheese.</p><p>Jacob didn’t know how someone who who was just in the throes of a horrible nightmare could be so threatening to serve a shitty snack to. </p><p>But Horace looked happy. Or at least as happy as he could look with a tear stained face and big ol’ eye bags.</p><p>“Do you, uh, do you want to talk about the dream? Or at least, was it prophetic.”</p><p>“Not prophetic. But you have to cuddle me if I tell you.”</p><p>Jacobs face flushed pink. He hoped Horace couldn’t tell in the dim light.</p><p>“Uh-“ Jacob choked “Oh yeah- sure that’s great.”</p><p>Get it together Portman </p><p>Horace quickly polished off the last of the bowl and his water. </p><p>“Jacob?”</p><p>“Yeah bud?”</p><p>“Can you carry me?”</p><p>“Uh, well, I can give you a piggy back ride?”</p><p>“Perfect. Yes, thank you”</p><p>Jacob tried not to show the fact that he was screaming on the inside. </p><p>“Okay, get on that chair” </p><p>Jacob didn’t think he’d seen someone move so fast. He stifled a screech in his throat.</p><p>“Hop on”</p><p>Horace very carefully got on Jacobs’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his face in to his neck.</p><p>The hollow-seer was on cloud nine, he hoped the younger boy couldn’t feel his racing heart. When he started on the stairs, Horace clung to him even tighter. They made it too Jacobs room with our falling down the stairs (thank bird) and Jacob deposited Horace onto the bed, before climbing in as well.</p><p>He let the clairvoyant position them both in whatever arrangement he wanted, which ended up being Jacobs arms around his waist and Horace’s around his shoulder, with his face smushed into his chest.</p><p>Perfect. He can’t see my face now. Jacob thought to himself</p><p>The younger boy cleared his throat and took a shuddering breath</p><p>“Alright. I- I was still living at my old home” he began, his voice muffled by Jacob’s chest. “And- and- it was- I was in the attic again- my father was there, he was trying to make me tell him where by sister went-“ Horace pressed himself closer, Jacob could feel the boy trembling against him.</p><p>“But I couldn’t! I can’t read the future of the people close to me, he wouldn’t listen- he wouldn’t listen! He kept kicking me and hitting me, but I couldn’t tell him! I didn’t know! I didn’t know. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Oh god, Horace, I’m so sorry” Jacob said, tightening his grip on him.</p><p>“You safe now, you know that right bud?”</p><p>He nodded “of course I know that.”</p><p>Jacob buried his face in his blonde hair. “Goodnight Horace”</p><p>“Goodnight” he responded</p><p>It was quiet for a few minutes, Jacob could only hear his bedmate’s breathing, and the crickets, until Horace broke the silence</p><p>“Jacob” He whispered</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>Keep it together keep it together he doesn’t mean it in that way, chill</p><p>“Oh, uh, I love you too buddy.”</p><p>Crisis averted</p><p>What Jacob couldn’t see in the dark room, was the blush that spread across Horace’s cheeks, and the delighted smile he fell asleep with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>